Forsaken Missions
Overview In-Game Description Defeat Military Strongholds to score points. Reach Point Quotas to win Blueprints & Uranium. Click 'Find Target' to locate targets. Select 'More Info' for additional details. Captain Harlock and the Forsaken Assembly have issued a challenge to Forsaken fleets everywhere in the fight against Draconians. Complete new Forsaken Missions and earn more powerful weapons, ships and specials! *Each Forsaken Mission will only be available for a limited time, and you'll only have 72 hours to complete it once you begin. *Attacking a mission target on the World Map will immediately start the countdown. *Once you've completed your Mission, your will need to wait until the next round to participate again. *Forsaken Missions will run on a weekly basis unless a raid is in progress. The more damage you do to the Draconians, the more points you'll earn towards your Forsaken Mission quota. When you hit a specified quota target, your'll be automatically awarded with a randomly chosen blueprint and a bounty of Uranium. You may view all blueprints available by clicking 'Blueprints' on the Forsaken Mission page. Information Each week, players will be given the chance to opt-in and participate in these missions to earn Quota Points, granting them access to Uranium and Blueprints, some of which can only be unlocked through Forsaken Missions. Here’s everything you need to know: *Forsaken Missions start each Wednesday morning at 8:00AM PST and end Tuesday night at 8:00PM PST *Forsaken Missions will not be available when an event is taking place. *Once a player accepts a Forsaken Mission, they will have 72 hours complete the mission. *If the player accepts a Forsaken Mission after Saturday 9:00PM PST, they will have until Tuesday 9:00PM PST to finish the mission. Therefore the player will not get the full 72 Hours to complete the Forsaken Mission. *Some Blueprints can only be obtained by participating in Forsaken Missions. *Blueprints are awarded at: **Tier 1: 150,000 Points **Tier 2: 500,000 Points **Tier 3: 2,500,000 Points **Tier 4: 4,500,000 Points For previous Forsaken Mission Blueprints, go to Previous Forsaken Missions. Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General Category:Blueprints Category:Forsaken Missions Uranium Reward One-Time Bonus Uranium Reward: Read more about this here. Standard Reward: Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General Category:Blueprints Category:Forsaken Missions Current Forsaken Mission Blueprints (April 24, 2014) New Blueprints Available: *Crossbow Cannon III - a long range ballistic ship weapon that pierces through all targets in a line. *Napalm Turrent *UAV Powercell - a ship special that gives UAV's the ability to swarm additional targets after their primary target is destroyed. Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General Category:Blueprints Category:Forsaken Missions Additional Facts *Draconian Outposts appeared in the weekly Forsaken Missions (December, 2012 to September, 2013). *They where replaced by Military Strongholds (As of October, 2013). *Resources gained from these new Military Strongholds have been reduced from the former targets, Military Outposts, but they will offer up more points and bring a new level of difficulty. *The Uranium Reward is not affected by the Rogue Crew, Notorious Cutthroats. ---- From the 20th November 2013 to 26th November 2013, Forsaken Missions targets did give out more points. *Targets 5 - 27 was awarded 40% more points. *Targets 34+ was awarded 20% more points. ---- From the 27 Nov 2013 Forsaken Mission Onward: *There has been a permanent increase in resource and points payouts for some targets. Going forward: **Level 5 - 27 have had their points payouts increased. **Level 5 - 47 have had their resource payouts increased. Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General Category:Blueprints Category:Forsaken Missions Kixeye Information Hi folks, Kixeye just wanted to get some clarification on Forsaken Missions since there seems to be a bit of confusion around this new ongoing feature. *Forsaken Missions came about from players requesting more constant, cooperative combat in the game. *However, a number of players are comparing these Missions to the events that typically occur every month. *While some of the appearances and mechanics may be similar, Kixeye want everyone to know that this is NOT an event. *Kixeye want to explain some points that differentiate Forsaken Missions from events. *Forsaken Missions are weekly objectives that recur every Wednesday and will revolve around the same set of Blueprints. *Players will have a chance each week to earn Blueprints in each tier group. *'Blueprints are awarded randomly at each tier.' *There will be no duplicate Blueprint rewards. *Players can eventually earn every Blueprint in a tier group. *Repair times will be normal as this is not an event, and players have the opportunity to participate whenever they choose. Missions will not run simultaneously with monthly events to provide clarity around appropriate targets. Forsaken Missions will recur each week; think of them as a normalized game mechanic that they can choose to participate in. *Since they repeat, the parameters around them are different from that of a monthly event. Known Issues Existing Known Bugs: *Players have trouble joining a Military Stronghold when another player is in it. The player has to attack the Military Stronghold multiple times in order to get in. Resolved Bugs: *'1/16/14' - Fixed the issue where a user who was in a co-op attack against a Military Outpost with another user whose Forsaken Mission timer had expired would not get points for destroying the Military Outpost. Gallery FM_Screen_Shot_09-11-2013.PNG|Current in-game reminder Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 4.46.07 PM.png|Old in-game reminder Forsaken_Mission_Reputation_Rewards.png|Reputation Rewards Forsaken_Mission_Quota_Bar.png|New Quota Bar With Reputation Forsaken_Mission_Tier_1_Reputation.png|New Tier 1 Reputation Video Related Pages *Previous Forsaken Missions *Military Strongholds *Former targets, no longer used are Draconian Outposts *11/20/2013 Special Points Bonus *Increased Points & Resource Release Notes *Reputation Release Notes - 2/19/14 Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General Category:Blueprints Category:Forsaken Missions Navigation Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General Category:Blueprints Category:Forsaken Missions